UN HALLOWEEN DIFERENTE
by sandra32321
Summary: Summary : Bella una ninfómana en busca de acción se ve envuelta en una discotheque celebrando halloween y en busca de hombres con sus amigas, donde después de pasar un chasco con el tipo que había elegido se encuentra con un chico hermoso y sexy que le...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la trama me pertenece

UN HALLOWEEN DIFERENTE

**_"Happy Halloween Contest "_**_  
><em>

Título : Un Halloween Diferente

Penname : sandra32321

Summary : Bella una ninfómana en busca de acción se ve envuelta en una discotheque celebrando halloween y en busca de hombres con sus amigas, donde después de pasar un chasco con el tipo que había elegido se encuentra con un chico hermoso y sexy que le roba el aliento, humedece sus bragas, le da los mejores orgasmos de su vida y …..

Pareja a trabajar : Edward y Bella

Número de palabras : 4.135

Página del Contest: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest

Oh mierda, en la que me había metido, de verdad es que no se cómo carajo es que acepté el plan estúpido de Alice y Rose, se supone que yo soy la sensata y ahora me miraba al espejo y no podía creer la estupidez que iba a cometer.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 25 años, sexóloga y soltera, oh si, malditamente soltera, mi último novio me dejó hace tres años, diciendo puras mariconadas como : "Bella te amo, pero eres insaciable nena, nunca estás satisfecha" o "nena déjame descansar aunque sea un día, no soy máquina y tres polvos al día es mucho para cualquier hombre", bla, bla, bla, maldito conformista de mierda ¿qué tiene de malo que disfrute del sexo?, me encanta y no lo encuentro un pecado, es más cualquier hombre debería estar fascinado con mi gran apetencia de una polla sabrosa, grande, gruesa y siempre dispuesta.

Así que poco hombre de Taylor me dejó después de seis meses juntos, espero de corazón que la polla se le caiga a pedazos o se le arrugue por no darle el uso adecuado.

Me miro nuevamente en el espejo y digo: a la mierda, esta noche es para divertirse y quizás encuentre algún vampiro insaciable que me de toda la noche y todo el día, oh, eso sería la puta gloria, 24 horas crucificada en la cama de un sexy vampiro o por lo menos de un hombre que les gusten los juegos de roles y acepte disfrazarse de vampiro sexy y caliente, eso es lo otro, tengo una terrible obsesión por los vampiros, no creo que sea nada malo, pero Taylor nunca se interesó por esas cosas, insisto, maldito frígido, además ni siquiera la tenía tan grande.

Después de Taylor he tenido infinidad de amantes pero sólo de una noche, es mejor así, porque después de un tiempo se cansan o no dan talla a mis exigencias, bueno siendo honesta creo que soy un poquito exigente, pero desde mis 14 descubrí el placer de masturbarme y diablos que soy buena en eso, lo hacía tres o cuatro veces al día y cuando a los 15 perdí la virginidad con mi primer novio no he parado de disfrutar del buen sexo, he tenido varios novios, pero todos se cansan del sexo, creo que cada vez los hombres son menos hombres, eso o que les queda grande una ninfómana, en fin.

Mis amigas viven diciéndome que debo buscar novio estable y a veces creo que quiero lo mismo, pero ¡vamos! de verdad lo he intentado y todo ha sido un fiasco y siempre termino sola y caliente buscando algún tipo en un bar para unos polvos en algún motel y después si te he visto no me acuerdo.

Suena el timbre y ya se quienes son, malditas brujas calientes que me tenían que convencer de llevarme a celebrar Halloween como si fuera una mocosa virgen e inocente, claro que esta noche no estaba pensada en nada inocente porque tengo entendido que me llevarían a una bar / discothque de moda y exclusivo donde se ven los mejores especímenes varoniles, las tres saldríamos de caza y si teníamos suerte nos encontrábamos unos tipos geniales con polla grande y que duren toda la jodida noche, si, como que andábamos medio desesperadas, claro que ella dos tenían novios y bastantes atractivos, pero estaban aburridas de la monotonía y querían diversión y así me quieren empujar a buscar pareja estable, yo que soy la más caliente de las tres, ja.

Cuando entran ¡puta madre! Se ven sensacionales y si me gustaran los coños seguramente hace tiempo las habría probado.

Alice había diseñado los trajes, ella iba de brujita sexy caliente, Rose de gatúbela putona y yo de vampira buscona, si, mi traje era de vampira y era taaaaan corto, estrecho y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación, capa negra hasta el suelo y zapatos con un tacón de vértigo, mierda si no encuentro una buena verga me doy un tiro o me coso el coño para siempre.

Llegamos al bar / discotheque, todo estaba ambientado de acuerdo a la celebración y todos estaban disfrazados, de otra manera no entraban, así que entramos y al poco rato ya estábamos bastantes prendidas con los tragos, creo que ya íbamos por la séptima ronda.

Nos fuimos a bailar las tres e hicimos un bailecito bastante sexy y sugerente entre las tres, ¡bingo!, a los pocos segundos teníamos varios admiradores mirando y tres de ellos se acercaron, estaban bastantes buenos, cada una se fue a bailar con uno de ellos, eran grandes, morenos y musculosos. De acuerdo a sus atuendos estaban disfrazados de lobos, perros o algo así.

El tipo que estaba bailando conmigo dijo llamarse Jake, Jacob o una cosa así, la verdad es que no le presté atención, lo único que hacía era mirarlo, estaba bastante bueno y se movía de maravilla, a los pocos minutos el baile se hizo más candente y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo y yo ya me estaba excitando, miré hacia donde estaba las chicas y ellas estaban en una situación parecida a la mía, les guiñé un ojo y saqué al chico músculo de la pista de baile, ya quería acción.

Lo llevé hacia un baño y saqué a todas las zorras que estaban allí, tranqué la puerta y la fiesta empezó. El chico músculo empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo no con tanta maestría como quisiera, pero le daría el beneficio de la duda y esperaría a que las cosas se pusieran mejor, cosa que no estaba pasando mientras los minutos pasaban, quizás estaba nervioso así tomé el mando y lo empecé a acariciar lujuriosamente, él gemía y se estremecía con cada caricia recibida, eso me gustaba, era toda una experta en levantar pollas.

Cuando llegué a la parte interesante y metí la mano en su pantalón me llevé una sorpresa, así que para salir de dudas bajé el cierre y bajé el pantalón llevándome la ropa interior con él, juro que traté de no gritar, juro que traté de no reírme, pero fue inevitable, el tipo tenía la verga más chica que había visto en mi puta vida, tan grande, tanto músculo para tener esa pollita minúscula y más encima la tenía erecta, que fiasco, que fraude de hombre.

No aguanté más y me tiré al suelo carcajeándome, se me fue la calentura y no paraba de reír, el tipo se vistió rápido y después de decirme puta insensible se fue del baño, entre risas me levanté del suelo y mojé mi cara que estaba roja y llena de lágrimas de tanto reírme.

Lo malo es que había perdido tiempo valioso con esa excusa de hombre, se que no debería burlarme de algo así, más que mal soy sexóloga, adulta, pero les juro que parecía un botón, creo que hasta mi sobrinito de cinco años la tiene más grande jajajajaja.

Salí hacia la barra y no veía por ningún lado a las zorras de mis amigas, espero que sus chicos no tuvieran el mismo problema que el que me tocó a mi. Seguí bebiendo y mirando, buscando, pero la verdad es que ninguno me llamaba la atención.

A los 10 minutos llegaron las chicas y venían bastante cabreadas, oh, creo que tampoco les fue bien.

Ey ¿y esas caras? – les pregunté antes de que ellas me preguntaran a mi

Todo mal, el tipo con el que me fui un tal Jared, duró menos que una candy y ni siquiera me corrí, maldito chucho de pacotilla – refunfuñó Rose, yo me carcajee

Paul me preguntó si tenía de esas bragas especiales dijo haciendo comillas imaginarias – dijo Alice, oh, creo que ya sabía a que se refería, pero quería que soltara el chisme completo

Mmm ¿especiales?

Maldita sea, ya sabes a qué me refiero, de esas bragas con pene incluidos, el muy marica quería que usara uno y me lo follara, lo único que me faltaba – wow Alice estaba indignada

¿y tú? – me preguntó Rose y me dejé de reír – llegaste antes que nosotros así que no creo que te haya ido mejor que a nosotras.

El mío no tenía verga – dije haciendo una mueca, ellas me miraban interrogantes así que les aclaré el asunto – el tipo la tenía tan chica que no aguanté y me largué a reír, creo que se ofendió porque me insultó y salió del baño indignado, menudo trío de perdedores escogimos.

Nos miramos de reojo y nos largamos a reír por la mala suerte que habíamos tenido, pedimos más tragos y decidimos festejar la noche entre las tres, no buscaríamos más prospectos, creo que estábamos saladas en esa área.

Habían pasado como dos horas y estábamos muy borrachas celebrando y hablando pestes de los hombres cuando miré hacia la pista de baile y se me pasó toda la borrachera, oh Dios, el hombre más sexy, caliente y hermoso venía caminando junto a otros dos más igualmente atractivos en nuestra dirección, disimuladamente codee a las chicas para que miraran a esos dioses griegos, creo que les pasó lo mismo que a mi y el alcohol se les fue de sus sistemas, estaban anonadadas como yo y mirándolos con cara de empollonas vírgenes calientes, seguramente yo tenía la misma cara de idiota mientras ellos aún caminaban en nuestra dirección.

El chico que llamó mi atención medía aproximadamente 1,90, cabello rebelde y sexy, es como si recién se hubiera levantado después de tener sexo salvaje y no se hubiera peinado, el color indefinido por el ambiente oscuro del lugar, musculoso pero no en exceso, cara perfecta y pálida y se movía mmmm, malditamente sexy, de sólo verlo ya estaba toda mojada y mi clítoris brincaba de emoción, su ropa : pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, camiseta blanca (musculosas) y chaqueta de cuero negra encima y los más sexy tirantes que había visto ¿les había dicho que me encantan los tirantes?, oh creo que tuve un orgasmo visual, me sonrió de lado y se me tensaron los pezones, definitivamente era el hombre más sexy que había conocido y mierda si no me lo llevo a la cama, al suelo o a cualquier lado donde se pueda coger salvajemente.

Llegaron a nuestro lado y se presentaron, mi hombre se llamaba Edward Cullen, el musculoso a morir y de cabello negro y rizado se llamaba Emmett y lo había pescado Rose y el otro Jasper, alto, rubio y él estaba al lado de Alice, eran hermanos. Sus presentaciones fueron un poquito anticuadas, pero deliciosas, nos besaron las manos como si fuéramos damas antiguas, claro cómo no, seguramente éramos las más putas de la discotheque.

Me olvidé de las chicas y sus sexys acompañantes y me concentré en Edward jodidamente sexy Cullen, él me miraba detalladamente como si quisiera grabar cada curva mía en su mente y se sentía taaaan delicioso.

¿De qué se supone vienen disfrazados? – tenía que preguntar porque a simple vista estaban vistiendo ropa normal.

No necesitamos disfraz, somos vampiros - dijo acercándose a mi oído para susurrarme y un escalofrío delicioso recorrió mi cuerpo

Oh, si, vampiros jajajaja y yo soy virgen y pura

Si fuera verdad sería una pena, no me gustan las vírgenes puritanas, prefiero a las atrevidas ávidas de sexo caliente y salvaje – Dios casi me corro de la emoción y creo que se dio cuenta porque su sonrisa de lado se hizo más evidente y sus ojos brillaron – y te aseguro que tengo la herramienta adecuada para lograrlo sin dificultad, no como ese mocoso sin polla – diablos, cómo supo eso, pero no quería pensar en nada más que en ese hombre.

Ven vamos a bailar – me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la pista de baile.

Creo que nunca había bailado de forma tan caliente, Edward me tomó de la cadera y ubicándose detrás de mí dirigió los movimientos decadentes y de verdad su "herramienta" era impresionante, la sentí clavarse en mi culo, dura, grande, definitivamente la tengo que tener en todos los huecos de mi cuerpo, mi humedad ya chorreaba por mis muslos, debiera ser motivo de vergüenza, pero vamos, el chico vampiro me ponía a mil.

- puedo oler tu excitación y es el aroma más delicioso que he olido – susurró en mi oído antes de lamer mi cuello.

Una de sus manos fue bajando desde mi cadera hasta el borde de mi vestido y con maestría coló la mano dentro de él, corrió la tanga minúscula que llevaba y tocó sin pudor mi clítoris.

Oh nena estás tan malditamente húmeda, no puedo esperar a saborearte

Mmm, ¿sólo saborearme?

Carajo, no, voy a lamerte, succionarte, hundirme en tu concha húmeda caliente y apretada, te voy a follar el coño, el culo, la boca y estas magníficas tetas, te correrás tantas veces que suplicarás por descanso y no le tendrás, puedo follar sin descanso – ohhhhh Dios me ama, si este hombre hace todo lo que dice, lo amarro a la cama y no dejo escapar nunca más, sentí que tres de sus dedos me penetraban y con la otra mano me torcía un pezón por encima del vestido.

Vente para mi preciosa, dame tus jugos ahora – y adivinen, si, me corrí como no lo hacía en años, a la mierda que todos nos estuvieran viendo, a la mierda todo, gemí, grité, me estremecí toso en plena pista de baile,

Edward sacó los dedos de mi interior, me giró para que estuviera frente a él y lentamente lamió los dedos húmedos con mis jugos, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos los lamió hasta que estuvieron limpios y fue tan jodidamente erótico que casi me corro de nuevo.

Me abrazó por la cintura y sin preguntarme nada y yo sin hablar tampoco me sacó de la discotheque, me abrió la puerta de un volvo plateado, todo un caballero y arrancó a velocidad sobre los límites establecidos. En poco tiempo estuvimos frente a una cabaña preciosa internada en el bosque, todo era tan irreal que me pregunté si no estaría soñando, él me dirigió una mirada divertida antes de hacerme entrar.

El interior era igualmente preciosa y cálida, sacó mi capa de vampirita, me tomó en brazos y en menos de un pestañeo estaba tendida en una cama grande con dosel, wow, creo que aún estoy borracha porque era imposible subir a esa velocidad.

Me sacó rápidamente el vestido, y la ropa interior, los zapatos con taco descomunal y puteros me los dejó diciendo que eran tan sexys y los quería clavados en su culo, cuando me follara duro. Su ropa la sacó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme y mentalmente estaba citando una presentación de película : "_metro__Golden__Meyer__presenta__"__,_me lo estaba comiendo con los ojos, cada prenda que sacaba me hacía babear más, su pecho marcado, hombros anchos, ese hueso de la cadera que quería lamer de la manera más erótica que se me ocurriera, sus piernas largas, duras y tonificadas y su paquete, Dios definitivamente me ama, cuando bajó el pantalón el muy descarado no llevaba ropa interior y solté un jadeo al ver la erguida verga, grande, gruesa, dura y en la punta se podía ver claramente el líquido pre-seminal, mierda, se me hizo agua la boca. Carajo, siempre he sido bien puta para mis cosas, pero de verdad estaba un tanto asustada, nunca, pero nunca había visto una polla tan grande, me partiría en dos.

Sonrió roncamente y soltando un gruñido animal subió a la cama, mientras me besaba posesivamente sus manos estaban ocupadas en mis tetas pellizcando mis pezones duros casi hasta el dolor. Su boca después de dejar la mía se dirigió hasta mi cuello y lamió donde mi pulso latía arrancándome jadeos fuertes y amidos enfebrecidos. Su lengua fue bajando hasta llegar a mis dos montes y allí se entretuvo lamiendo, mordisqueando y tironeando a gusto.

Oh nena, me encantan tus tetas grandes y llenas, creo que es lo primero que me follaré – Diooooos, me encanta su boca sucia.

Si, si, hazlo – dije en un jadeo ronco.

Y así lo hizo y fue jodidamente sensacional y sucio, ver esa magnífica verga entre mis pechos y mientras embestía le pasaba la lengua fue un puto cielo, cuando acabó entre mis tetas me corrí gritando y jadeando como asmática.

Él no perdió tiempo y enseguida se comió mi conchita, si, dije se comió, porque prácticamente eso hizo, duro, letal, animal, me hizo llegar nuevamente y bebió todos mis jugos alabándome por mi buen sabor.

Se levantó y su polla nuevamente estaba dura y lista para mi, me embistió de un tirón y juro que lo sentí en mi corazón, me arrancó un gemido entre dolor y placer, era muy grande.

Mierda Bella, eres tan malditamente estrecha y tan jodidamente deliciosa – sacó casi toda su verga y volvió e embestir hasta la empuñadura y gemimos al unísono.

Oh Edward más, más, así, mmmm que rico – gritaba a todo pulmón mientras los embistes de Edward eran cada vez más duros, rápidos e imposiblemente más profundos

Oh nena, he esperado por ti tanto tiempo y ahora que por fin te tengo no te dejaré ir, eres mía, sólo mía, repítelo, di que eres mía, dilo.

Si, soy tuya, tuya, haz conmigo lo que quieras

Eso pienso hacer.

El placer era devastador y ya no aguantaba más me correría nuevamente, empecé a apretar mi vagina casi impidiéndole a Edward seguir moviéndose dentro mío, dos embistes más y me corrí. Edward salió de mi interior y el muy jodido aún no se corría, me levantó e hizo que me pusiera a lo perrito, se ubicó detrás de mí y empezó a acariciar mi culo, era una jodida folladora, pero nunca había permitido sexo anal, era lo único virgen que me quedaba y al parecer Edward lo supo porque me susurró que no tuviera miedo, que sería gentil y lo disfrutaría y mandé todo al diablo, era la mejor sesión de sexo que había tenido así que asentí dándole permiso. Me acarició casi con reverencia e introdujo un dedo en mi apretado agujero, era incómodo, pero no doloroso, aunque me pasaría de tonta si pensara que cuando introdujera su verga no me dolería, él era muy grande, pero como dije anteriormente, al diablo, de un dedo pasó a dos y luego a tres mientras que con la otra mano frotaba mi coño esparciendo mis jugos hacia atrás, me tensé un poco cuando sentí la punta de su verga en mi entrada posterior, pero me susurraba cómo disfrutaría que me amaba, si, dijo que me amaba, que lo había hecho desde la primera vez que me había visto, me pareció extraño porque nos acabábamos de conocer, pero me dio a entender que él me había visto antes, mucho antes, si es así ¿por qué mierda esperó tanto a presentarse?, después aclararía todas las dudas que tenía, eran varias, tonta no soy y velocidad imposible para un humano, su frío y duro cuerpo y esos ojos que cambiaban del dorado hasta el negro fácilmente, no eran cosas mías, algo pasaba, pero como dije preguntaría después.

Empezó a entrar lentamente en mi y dolía como la mierda, traté de relajarme y pulgada a pulgada se fue introduciendo hasta llegar a la empuñadura, ¡joder, cómo ardía!, quedó quieto unos segundos y después empezó un suave vaivén, el dolor amainó un poco dando paso al placer, de a poco los embistes se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, él gemía mientras decía cuánto le gustaba.

Cristo Bella, me encanta tu culo apretado y caliente bebé, yo…hugg nunca me había sentido así, ¡carajo es riquísimo! – decía mientras me daba la mejor follada de la historia e introducía tres dedos en mi coño, Dios doble follada.

Más rápido Edward, más duro, dame más, quiero más – sentía su respiración fría en mi espalda y pasó su lengua lentamente por ésta hasta llegar a mi nuca.

Se que tienes muchas preguntas nena y las responderé todas, pero ahora necesito algo más de ti, se que eres la indicada, siempre lo he sabido, sólo esperaba el momento justo de hacerte mía para siempre – no se de qué hablaba o no quise saber por el momento, estaba por llegar a mi nuevo orgasmo y no quería pensar en nada más – necesito más de ti Bella, quiero todo de ti.

Toma todo lo que quieras Edward, todo de mi, todo es para ti.

Se que sospechas mi verdad y aunque te lo dije aún no quieres creer, pero tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para creerme, ahora quiero que te corras amor, dámelo, aprieta mi polla en tu interior, ordéñame con tu rico culo

Si que sospechaba lo que era y la verdad es que ya nada me importaba, este hombre era magnífico y me había elegido a mi, apreté como me dijo y cuando estaba a punto de correrme sentí cómo enterró sus dientes en mi cuello, no sentí dolor sólo placer puro, devastador y quemante y por supuesto me corrí gritando su nombre, él bebía mi sangre mientras seguía embistiendo, tres embistes más y llegó al clímax, pasó la lengua donde me había mordido y salió de mi interior. Me acostó a su lado abrazándome y acariciándome el pelo húmedo de sudor, bajó la cara y me besó lentamente y allí sentí sus colmillos, fue tan erótico que no pude evitar pasar mi lengua por ellos provocando que Edward gimiera y que se pusiera duro nuevamente ¡este vampiro me está jodiendo, acabamos de pasar horas cogiendo y todavía tiene ganas!, creo que encontré la horma de mi zapato y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

nena lo siento, quizás debí contarte todo antes y preguntarte, darte un tiempo para que lo pensaras, pero soy egoísta y no quería que salieras huyendo horrorizada, ahora no puedes decir no, en pocos minutos te convertirás.

No te preocupes Edward, lo supe casi desde el principio y si quieres saber la verdad es que me encanta, antes de salir con las chicas esta noche fantaseaba con encontrarme con un vampiro caliente que me diera duro para siempre

Se tus fantasías Bella, yo puedo leer la mente, se todo lo que piensas, todos tus anhelos, sueños y depravaciones.

Edward mis amigas, ellas están con tus hermanos, eso significa que ellas también….

Sólo si así lo desean ellas – mmm, conociéndolas seguramente están en las mismas que yo y prontamente seremos toda una familia de vampiros folladores.

Empecé a sentir ardor en todo mi cuerpo, no era cómodo, la verdad es que me dolía y no pude evitar gritar, Edward dijo que pronto pasaría y que mientras tanto me concentrara en otra cosa para no sentir tanto dolor, así que ni tonta ni perezosa lo tomé de la cara y estreché mi boca contra la suya pasando una y otra vez mis lengua por sus colmillos, arrancándole gemidos placenteros, casi ni cuenta me di cuando me estaba follando nuevamente mientras me transformaba.

Mi fantasía se había hecho realidad y no podía estar mejor, tenía vida eterna, un vampiro que le encantaba el sexo tanto como a mi, me amaba y yo, bueno creo que me enamoré apenas lo vi mirándome y caminado hacia mi.

Ahora había pasado un año y para celebrar fuimos con los chicos a la misma discotheque, por que si, las chicas también se quedaron con su vampiro y también las transformaron, no vivíamos juntos ¿se imaginan tres parejas de vampiros que follaba casi las 24 horas viviendo en la misma casa?, no, no era posible la convivencia, pero no vivíamos tan lejos, así que cuando podíamos o no estábamos cogiendo como conejos salíamos a divertirnos y por supuesto a cazar al bosque, éramos vegetarianos por así decirlo.

Al llegar al la disco nos encontramos con los chicos "fiasco" del año anterior, Edward nos había dicho que ellos eran hombres lobo y éramos enemigos por naturaleza, pero se supone manteníamos una paz y bla, bla, bla, ellos nos vieron llegar y se acercaron a nosotros y nos reconocieron como las chicas que se burlaron de ellos. Los tres estaban con unas niñas y me dieron tanta pena que no pude evitar ponerlas sobre aviso y les dije:

- Mejor búsquense otros hombres, éstos no sirven, apunté a cada uno diciendo sus defectos, este prácticamente no tiene polla, tendrías que buscársela con un mapa, este otro le gusta que se lo follen con esas bragas especiales y este otro es eyaculador precoz, les guiñé un ojo y riéndonos de la cara que pusieron los chuchos nos fuimos a bailar, si cada vez me gusta más Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Halloween Contest

Hola a todos!

Esta entrega es para agradecer sus reviews, los favoritos y distintos alertas que esta historia ha recibido.

Es la primera vez que participo de un concurso como este y me alegró y me divertí mucho haciéndolo.

Quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que llevaron a cabo esta idea (Betzacosta, LaFlacu, Elisita).

Pero la razón principal de esta entrega es hacerles recordar e informar que la votación ha dado inicio.

En la página del Happy Halloween Contest (HHC: http :/ www. fanfiction. net/u /3326265 / happyhalloweencontest se encuentra el poll (en la parte superior) donde se encuentran todas las historias que participaron.

Si les gustó mi historia las invito a votar por UN HALLOWEEN DIFERENTE.

La votación se llevará a cabo desde el 1º y el 15 de noviembre.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido con mucho cariño

¡Suerte a todas las participantes!

Cariños. sandra.


End file.
